Link (A Link to the Past)
Link was a Hylian man who defeated Ganon and his servant Aghanim during the Era of Light and Dark. He was an incarnation of the legendary hero, Link. History Early Life Link grew up with his uncle in a small house near Hyrule Castle. His uncle constantly made him train with a sword, as he was convinced vigilance was important. Link was friends with Rasuka, another local boy. ("Link to the Past manga") While Link wanted to be a hero as a child, as he grew up, he became convinced that he should live the life of an apple farmer, and he had ambitions of making it the best apple farm in Hyrule. ("A Link to the Past manga (Akira Himekawa)") :The earlier manga suggests Link's uncle specifically trained him with a sword, while the Akira Himekawa version has him discourage the use of the sword, trying to protect Link from danger. '' One day, Link heard a telepathic call for help from a girl named Zelda, who told him to go to the castle and rescue her. Link's uncle went instead and was killed. Link pursued his uncle into the castle and found him, dying. The Uncle gave Link a sword, with which Link rescued Zelda and took her to the Sanctuary. ("The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past") Quest Link embarked on a quest to stop Ganon, who he found out was attempting to escape imprisonment in the Dark World. He traveled across Hyrule, visiting three dungeons to receive magical pendants. He was then able to access the Dark World, which was a dark version of Hyrule. Link had to visit various dungeons in that world to rescue seven maidens who were descended from the Seven Sages. Link accomplished that and finally killed Ganon in the dark world. Link then received the full Triforce and restored everyone to life who had been killed during Ganon's incursion. ("The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past") Other Lands :''Note: The Link of Oracle of Seasons and Ages is confirmed to be the same Link by the book Hyrule Historia. Some time after this event, the Triforce summoned Link to Hyrule Castle. When he touched it, it teleported him to the land of Holodrum, where he met Din, a dancer. She was kidnapped by Onox, and Link then had to go on a quest to save her and the land of Holodrum. ("The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons") Soon after that, the Triforce sent Link to the land of Labrynna, where he met Impa, Zelda's maid. However, she had been posessed by Veran, an evil sorceress. Link had to travel through time in order to defeat Veran in two different eras. ("The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages") Once Link had defeated both Onox and Veran, the Twinrova sisters were able to partially bring Ganon back to life. Link defeated the reanimated monster. ("The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons", "The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages") Departure Back in Hyrule, Link faced fears from the people that Ganon would again return. Link vowed to sail the world and travel to foreign lands, in order to learn new skills to use against Ganon in the possibility of his return. While sailing, however, he was caught in a terrible storm and was shipwrecked on Koholint Island. There, he was found and cared for by Marin. He explored Koholint, finding strange similarities to Hyrule. Finally, he came to be aware that the island was nothing but a dream, dreamed by the Wind Fish. After he defeated Nightmare, the dream world ended -- leaving Link once again floating on the sea, clinging to his raft. Marin was transformed into a bird, fulfilling her dream to fly, and lived on as well somehow. ("The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening") :His fate after those events is unknown. Further Adventures :The chronological placement of these adventures is uncertain. At some point, Link visited the Mushroom Kingdom and stayed in a hotel there. Mario stayed at the same hotel and saw him sleeping in one of the beds. (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) Link stayed with Mario, Kirby, and other heroes from various worlds in a building in the Real World Manhattan called the Nintendo Tower. During this time, the three became aware of Wario's plan to summon demons and betray his friends, and so they adopted armor from Van Helsing to combat the threat. (Super Mario in Die Nacht des Grauens) Appearances All of Link's appearances, in chronological order: Link to the Past link.png|The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past|link=The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Zeldadance.jpg|Link to the Past Dance Commercial|link=Link to the Past Dance Commercial Zelda A Link to the Past comic.png|Link to the Past - Nintendo Power comics|link=Link to the Past (Nintendo Power comics) Oracle of Seasons Link.jpg|The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons|link=The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Oracle of Ages Link.jpg|The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages|link=The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages links-awakening-wallpaper.jpg|The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening|link=The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening donkey-kong-country-2-link.gif|Donkey Kong Country 2|link=Donkey Kong Country 2 Link in Mario RPG.jpg|Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars|link=Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Category:Link